Catwoman
Catwoman is a female Human criminal in the 24th century. Selina took to thievery to survive but determined to do it in style, she learned martial arts and trained extensively to perfect her skills at cat burglary. History Kyle was a lonely, frustrated girl pushed over the edge into obsession and crime after Typhuss broke up with her in 2350. Selina Kyle's repressed rage towards her ex-boyfriend Typhuss allowed her to transform into the clever supervillainess Catwoman. Selina appeared to suffer a psychotic break: ransacking her apartment, destroying her possessions, and sewing a homemade cat costume in preparation for her revenge on Typhuss. Calling herself Catwoman, Selina became a vigilante in her own right; on her first night, she brutally beat a mugger for trying to rape a helpless woman, but then chastised the woman for being unable to defend herself. ( ) A couple years later, Dr. Chase Meridian revealed to Typhuss James Halliwell that she had learned of the attraction between himself and Catwoman, noting that he liked "strong women with skin-tight vinyl and a whip". (Star Trek: Intrepid) During the 2380s Catwoman took a protégée, Patience Phillips, who is the second Catwoman. When Patience Phillips, chosen as the new Catwoman, does some research on the previous women who shared the identity, she also looks at a picture resembling Selina Kyle in her costume. ( ) Skills * Hand-to-hand combat (advanced): Kyle has shown impressive fighting skills during a large brawl against several henchmen. * Expert thief: Selina has shown amazing thieving abilities and can leave a crime scene without leaving a trace. Selina is a master thief, known throughout New York city for her burglary of cat-themed objects and/or gems and jewels of the highest quality. * Stealth: Selina is as stealthy as any large cat. She has easily been able to sneak up on large groups of people. She shows marked prowess in this ability while she's on the prowl for her next job. * Strength: Catwoman possesses the peak human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, in addition who engages in intensive regular exercise and combat training. Catwoman is capable of pressing up to twice her own weight (270 lbs). She is capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple or whip. Abilities *Acrobatics *Hand-to-hand combat (advanced) Weaknesses *Mental Illness Weapons *Whip Equipment * Catwoman suit: The skintight suit features retractable razor-sharp claws in her gloves and spring-action climbing pitons in her boots. Catwoman's suit is designed to give her maximum flexibility and movement while providing her some anonymity, and stealth. Her mask covers her features, keeping her from instant recognition in her civilian identity. The material is a thick insulating cloth, protecting her from cold and wet, while being fire retardant. Weapons * Claws: Catwoman's gloves and boots contain special retractable claws which are formed of a strong steel which extend from and retract into her gloved fingertips and boots when she triggers pressure switches. They can shred a bullet-proof vest, punch through an aluminum frame car door, or dig into porous surfaces to climb. * Whip: Catwoman is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Cat burglars Category:Vigilantes Category:Thiefs